


One Thousand Wish

by Neferit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen, Humor, community: buckleup_meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neferit/pseuds/Neferit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a genie sucked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Thousand Wish

**Author's Note:**

> So, there had been this pretty shiny prompt at buckleup_meme I just couldn't resist; _'Bones is a genie who needs to serve 1000 masters before he can be free. Jim is his 1000th master'_. So, prepare popcorn and enjoy?

Being a genie sucked pretty badly at times.

Leonard knew that more than anyone else, well, unless that anyone else had been genie. Leonard was genie as long as he could remember and he couldn't wait to get to fulfil the thousandth wish so he would finally be free of the oath he took so many centuries ago.

Seriously. Who would have thought that _'Our Father in heaven, I'll do everything, just save my father'_ would turn around to bite his ass so badly?

And so his father was saved and lived long and prosperous life - and he, Leonard, had been screwed over for eternity.

His first master had been one local noble in England. He had been rather educated for the time they lived in, he could read and write and actually had a small library. Leonard served him for years. Sadly, the man tended to suffer from depression, and once he said: "I wish I would just drop dead."

And well, being a genie is about fulfilling wishes, no?

Another one in the long list of his masters had been one spoiled brat of a merchant. The idiot was always declaring how brave he is and that he wishes for a dragon to prove it like Saint George. When he got munched on by the said dragon, it obviously wasn't as fun as it was supposed to be.

Or take one of the England's kings; Charles I. of England. The fool wished to die in a way which would make him special in the line of England kings. And poof! He had been accused of so many things that being sentenced to death had been not such a surprise. And well, not everyone can say that they had been made martyrs.

To say that the line of his masters had been quite a series of unfortunate events would have been an understatement.

Finally, only three masters remained and he would finally be free. _'Free at least, free at last, thanks the God Almighty, I'll be free at last!'_ he thought as he went to the 998th of his masters.

The guy obviously thought only about pampering his daughter. And because said daughter had already been pretty spoiled, he wanted something special. So in no time, Leonard found himself studying medicine and wished to be son-in-law of the master, Mr Treadway.

Jocelyn McCoy, née Treadway had been his 999th master, or rather mistress. She was spoiled and all that, but Leonard found himself falling in love with her and when she told him she was pregnant, he had been the luckiest genie on the world. He had little Joanna in his arms, cradling the baby to him, and only one master left before he would finally be free.

Sadly, the happiness didn't take long to end, and Leonard found himself facing closed door with _'I wish you would just leave the damn planet and leave me be!'_ screamed at him from behind it. Turning around and looking for means to leave the planet had been what he had to do, before he found his 1000th master.

And trust it to his luck that he finds out that he had aviophobia only when he's sitting in the shuttle and going to the space for the very first time. _Glorious._ As he was manhandled from the restroom to the only free seat, he noticed he was sitting next to the only other person in the shuttle who was not wearing cadet uniform. The person smiled at him, blue eyes sparkling as he extended his hand to him. "Hello, I'm Jim Kirk."

It seemed rather cruel to Leonard that this guy was to be his last master - because as he shook hands with him, he just _knew_.

The next few years had been rather torturous; classes, exams, tests, shifts at the Starfleet Medical... And rooming with Jim.

Jim had been by far the most pleasant master Leonard met during his career as a genie; intelligent, educated, polite, arrogant or impish depending on how you treated him. He also found great pleasure in trying to _'get him to open himself up to other people'_ while Leonard just couldn't care less about them most of the time.

Suddenly, there had been damn big crisis and before they knew it, the Vulcan had been blown up, Earth almost following its fate... And Jim became the very youngest Captain in Starfleet history, getting the flagship as his first command. Everyone was happy - just Leonard felt more and more down.

Jim still didn't say what he wished for.

In the end, the final wish came unexpectedly. They had been arguing, yelling at each other when Jim said: "Geez, Bones, I wish you would finally let yourself free!"

Finally, a wish he would fulfil _with pleasure._

_'Free at last, free at last - thank the God Almighty, I am free at last!'_ he thought while he smiled at Jim and said: "Thank you."

Jim had no idea what he was reffering to - but seeing Bones smile so genuinely was worth of any kind of trouble. "Hey, Bonesy, you have no reason to thank me yet!" he grinned, "but just come to this console and watch!"

Leonard did as he was told - and the monitor on the console blicked to life, showing a girl's face. "Daddy!" the girl on the monitor exclaimed. "Happy birthday!"

And that was when Jim leant on Leonard's shoulder and said: "You're welcome."


End file.
